Forum:HaloFanon Skin
I am sure it has been mentioned, but I believe HaloFanon needs either a new skin, or a redesign of the image and userboxes. Since it's a popular article, I'll point out, Shch 'Nodotee. Look at the images, they have white spaces around them, which is rather ugly an unpleasing to the eye. Also the userboxes are black and purple, which in my opinion is also rather ugly. Changing to a different skin, doesn't fix this, because you can't see any of the writing. The human userboxes are also problematic because you cannot read any information it provides. Zeta 'Arcadee 01:40, 11 May 2008 (UTC) ... it has white spaces around it because the author put in the |thumb| extention. The boxes are good... just change your skin to gaming. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 02:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I reckon we need monaco but with a decent colour shceme. And yes a new logo please, the one we have is ancient! Its the 21st century people, wake up! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 16:18, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I can make a new design for the entire banner/logo. Just give me a week and I'll post out the result. Oh yeah: That's his message. I'll be taking over for the time being. 16:24, 11 May 2008 (UTC) My theme is gaming, and it doesn't flow too well. And if I change the theme, I can't see any words. Zeta 'Arcadee 16:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC)] Everything for me is perfect... -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 17:03, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The infoboxes still haven't all been fixed, and I'm getting a little bored with the old banner. Out of the two banners below, I like the first. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:51, 11 May 2008 (UTC) - Well, right here -> http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/5205/stuffylb2.png <- Is there anyway to change the white areas to perhaps the background blue? Zeta 'Arcadee 22:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) -- Also, I think we need to replace the Covenant userboxes with darker purples (instead of black) and the Human boxes a darker blue (instead of white). Or create a more Halo-related theme. Change in Home Page Banner/Logo The Banner/Logo has remained in this wikia for several months now and have been suggested to be change by Ascension. Below are the candidates for the banner... First Banner Batch Image:Banner-1.jpg Image:Banner-2.jpg Feel free to comment on them for any improvement. 17:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The second one is definately better but i think "halo fanon" should be in the origonal blue faded to white background colour (in the font). As for the whole background, its pretty cool, i like it. The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 17:22, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Will consider that. The second batch is near completion and will be posted by next week. Second Batch Image:Banner-3.jpg Image:Banner-4.jpg Image:Banner-5.jpg Image:Banner-Lol.jpg Here's the second batch. The last batch will be finished by end of May with all the Banner's fixed. Feel free to comment. I think I liked the first batch better. And that last one..... ROFL! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:10, 13 May 2008 (UTC) --- The first batch is better. Zeta 'Arcadee 22:26, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I prefer the first one but the writing is a bit hard to see. Make the colours light blue (at the bottom) fading into white (at the top), inside the font. As for the background, maybe you could have a row of fanonical characters (pics from around the site) fading into each other? This may show that the site's about fanon. What do you think, maybe it could be done for the final batch? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 17:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :The final batch will be soon released by the end of May. All of your comments will be taken into consideration. Thank you for giving your thoughts. 17:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Fanon characters in the background, eh? That might be interesting. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Problem with the idea is that with the merging of all fanon characters, it would make the banner look ugly. I would suggest one or two characters but more than that is just plain ugly. 19:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I like the 2nd 1 in the 2nd batch, btw, wit all the fanon characters in the background, it could work well if u made it look like the MK armagedon ad/poster/i cant remember what its called. Just Another GruntConverse 21:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Give me an example of a merged banner and I will try my best to do it. My personal favourite for the site's banner would be the First Batch and the Banner-4 in Second Batch. Anyways, thanks for the comments. 17:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Third and Final Batch Image:Banner-1-Fixed.jpg Image:Banner-6.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-7.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-8.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-9.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-4.jpg|May need some correction with Font Image:Banner-Marathon.jpg|May need some correction with Font Now this is the finale for the banner. However, if some of them still needs some update or correction, notify me and I'll do it by the time I read the comments. Basically, I need to do something with the fonts. It has become more ugly-er when I tried merging technique. So, using a simple Gradient technique, this is what the font produced. 17:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Vote To simplify who like which one, I proposing a voting section. Just put in your votes here with the banner number! Now i'm voting for mine, becuase i've got the font sorted and the pics aren't half bad either! Here they are: They're all of my contribs. I like all of them really and i got the font right too (I think?), anyway what do you think about them? OK, here's what I like: *Batch 4, Banner 1 *Batch 4, Banner 2 *Batch 4, Banner 5 *Parkster, Banner 1 *Parkster, Banner 2 There's my choices. Note that Ascension's ones will need to be edited so they have the "official" Halo font. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC)